footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Japan v Senegal (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Japan v Senegal was a match which took place at the Central Stadium on Sunday 24 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Japan midfielder Keisuke Honda suffered a bruised thigh after coming on as a substitute in the 2-1 win against Colombia, and will be monitored. Forward Shinji Okazaki was a doubt prior to the opening match because of a calf problem but played the final five minutes, so should be in contention. However, Okazaki is unlikely to displace Yuya Osako, who impressed as a lone striker in their last match. Senegal also won their first game and they may be unchanged. Stoke's Mame Diouf started against the Poles but didn't register a single shot, and was withdrawn after an hour. Should Senegal opt for a change up front, Moussa Konate and Moussa Sow are alternative options. Japan and Senegal are the pacesetters in Group H with a win apiece after both capitalised against opponents who hit the self-destruct button. The Japanese had a numerical advantage for 87 minutes in their opener following Carlos Sanchez's dismissal for Colombia. Senegal, meanwhile, were gifted their second goal against Poland, with the quick-thinking Mbaye Niang tapping into an empty net after a calamitous back-pass from Grzegorz Krychowiak. Japan's win was the first at a World Cup for an Asian team against a South American side. Opponents Senegal have also been flying the flag for their continent, as they were the only African side to avoid defeat in the opening round of games. Another Senegal victory will leave them on the brink of the last 16 - progress would be confirmed if Colombia fail to beat Poland later in the day. Conversely, Japan will go through if they win and the Poles fail to record a victory. Head to head Senegal are unbeaten in their three previous games with Japan, all of which were friendlies. The Senegalese have won the last two encounters, keeping clean sheets in both games (2-0 in 2001 and 1-0 in 2003). Match Japan and Senegal remain well placed to reach the knockout stage of the World Cup - and a last-16 date with England or Belgium - after an entertaining draw in Ekaterinburg. Sadio Mane put Senegal ahead from close range after an awful mistake by Eiji Kawashima, the ball flying past the Japan keeper after his attempted punched clearance hit the Liverpool forward. Japan were level before half-time through Takashi Inui's lovely curling finish, before Yuya Osako hit the crossbar. Nineteen-year-old defender Moussa Wague thought he had sealed Senegal's second straight Group H win with a fine finish from an angle but substitute Keisuke Honda salvaged a point for Japan moments after coming on. Japan and Senegal have four points after two games, while Group H rivals Poland and Colombia are both chasing their first points of the tournament when they meet in Kazan at 19:00 BST. Despite another point, Senegal will be disappointed they could not follow up their 2-1 win over Poland last week by becoming the first African side to win two group games since Ghana in 2006. But 16 years on from their debut World Cup, the Teranga Lions continue to win new fans in Russia. While Egypt, Morocco and Tunisia are already making plans to return home after failing to secure a point, Senegal can still ensure Africa has at least one representative in the last 16. However, Aliou Cisse will be frustrated his players failed to build on Mane's opener after Kawashima's howler. Senegal were well in control but failed to build on their strong start and Inui's smart finish, after Yuto Nagatomo created the chance, saw Japan draw level with their first shot on target. Even after Wague restored Senegal's advantage with a sweeping finish, they were unable to see the game out - keeper Khadim N'Diaye's failed clearance leading to Honda's equaliser. In 2002, the likes of Henri Camara and El Hadji Diouf helped Senegal reach the quarter-finals under Bruno Metsu. If Senegal's class of 2018 hope to emulate that achievement they will have to cut out the mistakes. Japan were one of the first teams to book their place in Russia, qualifying last August. Having gone out early in Brazil four years ago with one point, they now have four at this tournament and could be set for an extended stay. They started slowly and Kawashima's blunder threatened to prove costly. However, Japan regained their composure and took control before the interval before wasting a glorious chance to take the lead for the first time with the game 1-1, Osako failing to connect right in front of Senegal's net. Japan were gifted their equaliser by Senegal's keeper, with Honda now the top-scoring Asian player in World Cup history, netting four goals in nine appearances in the competition. However, they deserved that moment of fortune after a hard-working performance. Details Honda |goals2=Mané Wagué |stadium = Central Stadium, Yekaterinburg |attendance = 32,572 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group H Table |w=1 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=4 |ga=3 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=4 |ga=3|bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=1 |ga=2}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=1 |ga=2}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Japan !width=70|Senegal |- !scope=row|Goals scored |2||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |7||15 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |3||7 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |57%||43% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |2||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |8||15 |-| See also :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group H External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches